


Tales From the Fall Semester

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben is a creep, Blue Balls, But Rey is into it, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Feelings, Happy Ending, In my kink fic? The audacity, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professor Ben Solo, Public Masturbation, Rey has Schemes, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Voyeurism, but not really, how did this get feelings, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: Ben is new in town. He has a thing for pumpkin spice lattes. He's about to start a new job at the local university. And at night, he sits by his window and watches his neighbor masturbate. She has something to say about that.-A more fleshed out version of 2018 kinktober prompt fills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Haha, okay, guys, I'm gonna make this a whole fic sometime later this month."
> 
> Spongebob Narrator: One year later...

It had started shortly after he moved into his new apartment building. It was in a rougher part of town, but that was good. Ben Solo was getting away from his family, from their money and fame and the Skywalker legacy that loomed over him like a dark cloud.

On the day he moved in, he went to open his bedroom window, foolishly expecting to see the same kind of view as the one he’d seen in the model apartment the super had shown him. The heat of summer had slowly started to peter off and he'd hoped he'd be able to see the leaves change color from his window soon. Instead, he was rudely greeted with the sight of the building next door, blocking out any possible sunlight. 

It didn't take long, however, from him to come to appreciate that view much more.

He knew it was depraved, loathed himself for enjoying it, even. But the first time he saw the sumptuous offering of freckle dappled skin, sun kissed and smooth, all stretched out on her bed for him, he was a goner. It was torturous, watching her, and yet, it was a torture he was fully addicted to. He craved her more than a cup of coffee after a hangover, more than a hit of weed when he was stressed. She was his worst habit. 

Her window was slightly below his own, which might be why she didn’t see the harm in leaving her curtains open or the string of lights around her bed on. He had to assume she was trusting and innocent. Meanwhile, he was a disgusting pervert.

But as much as he felt humiliated to be doing so, he still found himself sitting in the dark, standing just to the side of his window, staring across the alley into her room like so many nights before. 

She seemed to be pretty obviously single. He wondered if she was even into men and toyed with the idea, hardly for the first time, of trying to arrange it so that he’d accidentally bump into her outside her building and strike up a conversation. 

Maybe she would smile at him. Sometimes he could glance out and see her smiling and talking on the phone. Her hair was the prettiest shade of auburn brown he'd ever seen and he thought he could spy freckles on her cheeks, like the sprinkling of cinnamon he always felt embarrassed to ask for on top of his pumpkin spice lattes. He couldn’t make out the color of her eyes, though, and he burned to know their exact hue. He could probably see her better if he bought a pair of binoculars but even that was taking things too far for him. Instead, he took to sitting by the window as he completed his every day tasks. Tonight, he was making notes in his new copy of Macbeth, watching and waiting for her to get out the vibrator he knew she kept in her drawer.

Just about every night since he moved in, he would regularly try to picture marching up to her and asking her name. Oh, to finally know her name at last… In his fantasies, he was charming and witty and she’d quickly agree to go on a date with him. Five minutes of playing pretend later, he’d be picturing her draped around him with a ring on her finger. 

But while his rich imagination supplies endless romantic scenarios, he wouldn’t have a clue what to say to her in real life.

_“I watch you from my window and masturbate to you regularly, can I buy you dinner?”_

Across the alley, she flicked off the light of her bedroom. Showtime.

He set down the paperback book on the table beside him and unzipped his pants. Standard evening protocol.

Ben had just turned thirty. He knew he was dull; boring. A far cry from the ladies man his father had been. Romance was not his department. The girl looked young and vibrant and was probably fielding offers left and right. Hell, maybe she _liked_ being single. Maybe she was a lesbian. Her bedspread had cats on it.

His hand circled his cock, pumping in time with her movements, her arousal covering the humming blue jelly vibrator. As he watched her, the same thoughts and fantasies he always had floated through his mind. His gaze flickered up to the face he’d kissed in his dreams a dozen times or more.

Fuck, her lips were perfect. And her hair looked soft, all fanned out around her as she fucked herself, oblivious to his gaze. He imagined pressing his face into it as he rutted into her frantically, making bold declarations of love and crying out words of praise. He licked his lips, gripping his cock tighter, trying to simulate her pussy clenching around him.

Her nipples were rosy pink and they bobbed with the sway of her breasts as she worked the toy in and out. He thought about reaching out to catch one with his lips, sucking it into his mouth hungrily. He bit his lip, stifling a groan as though she could hear him, precum beginning to coat his fingers.

He wished he could hear her moan as she thrashed on her bed, legs open, thighs glistening with her cum. He wondered what she tasted like. In his fantasies, he licked her cunt until she came against his lips over and over before finally sinking his cock into her. He swept his thumb over the head of his cock as she teased her clit, his chest rising and falling faster as he worked himself up. Tonight, she was on all fours, her perfect, peachy ass in the air. He imagined her long, tanned legs spread out over the armchair he sat in, picturing how soft she would be in his lap, how wet she’d be for him. 

But even as he jerked off shamefully, fantasizing about her sinking down onto his cock, he also imagined falling asleep next to her, holding her hand as they strolled through the park and talked about books and movies, waking up beside her every morning and making her coffee. 

He wondered if she even drank coffee. Did she prefer tea? These were the questions that plagued his mind throughout his day, but even more so as he tried to pretend his large, rough hand was her own smaller one.

He saw her mouth fall open and knew this was it- he’d already memorized her telltale signs so that he could always cum with her. Her body trembled as her orgasm overtook her and in his mind’s eye, he was right there with her, thrusting into her with whispered vows of adoration. He struggled to keep his eyes from closing as he pumped his hand faster up and down his cock. He watched as she shuddered and came, his eyes trained on her until the moment he felt his head roll back against the chair, his cum spilling all over his hand. 

His eyes flickered closed as he imagined kissing her deeply and when he opened them again, she was pulling her covers over her body and turning out the lights. Letting out a trembling breath, he looked down at his lap, hand and cock sticky with his spend. 

He always felt a rush of guilt afterward but he told himself he needed the release tonight. He would have a long day tomorrow.  
-  
Ben's shoes slapped against the damp concrete as his long legs carried him past hordes of students. Pushing his way into _Wedge Antilles Hall_, he looked around frantically for the right room number. He knew he should have found the building ahead of time and he cursed under his breath at himself as he tried to balance his coffee, briefcase, and a half a dozen other things haphazardly in his arms. 

Finally locating the right classroom, he rushed in, not taking any time to greet the students already settled into their seats. He set his things down on the desk, thankfully managing not to spill his latte, and picked up a marker to write his name on the dry erase board.

“As you should all be aware of by now, my name is Dr. Ben Solo. I'll be taking over for Dr. Dameron for the rest of the semester while he is on paternity leave. You don't have to call me _Dr. Solo_, but I do expect you to call me Mr. Solo. Not Ben.” 

Satisfied with the silence that met his booming voice, he turned to his briefcase and retrieved the class roster to check attendance and make sure everything was in order. He was a stickler for attendance and wanted to make sure it was known, looking up after every, “Here” to put a face to the name.

Then he reached the J's.

“Johnson, Rey?”

“Here!”

He lifted his drink up as he glanced in the direction of the sweet sounding voice- front row, center. He nearly spit out his latte. 

Auburn hair, check. Freckles, check. All accounted for and present. And her eyes, he discovered, were hazel.

She sat there in an outfit that he could practically swear was part of some elaborate plot to orchestrate his demise. Cropped long sleeved top, printed with little daisies, exposing the flat plane of a stomach he'd imagined _licking_ for fuck's sake, tiny little shorts that looked like they'd been painted on... She was as perfect up close as he'd imagined.

But the way she grinned at him told him that he had been so, so very wrong on one account…this girl was anything but oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

This was wrong. Well, maybe more morally gray. At the very least, it was against the Chandrilla Univeristy code of conduct.

For over a month now, Rey had been tormenting Ben, showing up to class in outfits that plagued his fantasies, tracing the tip of her pen around her lips whenever he dared to glance her way. He was definitely crossing a line here.

What made it worse was that she was so fucking _smart_. She had an opinion about absolutely everything. Raised her hand every class period, always had some fresh insight even he hadn’t considered, and wasn’t afraid to argue with the male students who were sure they were right.

Every day she was in his class was another day she surely meant to exact her brand of sadism on him. He hadn’t had so many inconvenient boners since high school. Her teasing only served to confuse him even more.

The night after that first day of class, he’d kept his curtains drawn for the first time since his filthy habit had begun. He thought that would be the best thing to do but it seemed it only raised her ire. Two days later, she decided to punish him by wearing a pair of criminally tight leggings that he just knew would keep him- and his cock- up at night. 

At the end of every class, she’d look him in the eye and smile. Sometimes, she’d offer a casual, “Have a nice day, professor”. Social niceties that should be innocent but always came with a certain gleam in her eye. It was like she was _daring_ him to do something about it. He couldn't tell if she was flirting or attempting to seal his doom. 

Finally, he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He gave in, drawing back the curtains and peeking down at the window where he knew she’d be, writhing on her bed as he stroked himself to thoughts of her bent over his desk, damning him. Except she wasn’t. Instead, all that greeted him were closed window blinds.

Whether she was done putting on shows for him or merely penalizing him for his lack of attention, he couldn’t be sure. Either way, he had stared out across the alley every night since, hoping desperately for a second chance, feeling like an addict in the throes of withdrawal.

He started coming into class with bags under his eyes and stubble on his chin from the sleepless nights he spent praying at the windowsill for her forgiveness. As punishment, he'd started denying himself his morning coffee, too. 

Rey, however, didn't seem to care about his moral dilemma. She offered no answers, seemingly content with toying with him. Then one day, after he showed up to class with his sweater on inside out and a layer of stubble on his face, he thought he saw her purse her lips sympathetically at him, patronizing him in his time of great emotional upheaval.

The next day, he arrived to find a pumpkin spice latte, sprinkled with cinnamon, sitting on his desk. His eyes immediately went to Rey, where she sat smiling at him, coy as ever. His goddess was both vengeful and benevolent. 

Still, two more weeks passed without her acknowledgment. She never opened her blinds, even though he checked dutifully every night. Surely, if she was going to do something, she would have done it by now, right? He chewed at his lip, eying the cozy cable knit dress that hugged her curves. Nothing new on that front. 

Aside from the fact that he could now reliably count on a PSL with cinnamon from the on campus cafe on his desk every Monday, Wendesday, and Friday, things continued on more or less in the same fashion. He still halfway expected to find an email blackmailing him in his inbox, though. 

It had only been a month, but he wasn't sure how much more of the tension he could take. In one last ditch effort, he resorted to handing back assignments personally. He would get to be closer to her for one blissful second, which was a perk, to be sure, but more importantly, he had a message to give her.

He rose from his desk with a stack of papers in his hand, making his way down the row until he stood before her. He could feel the flush coloring his face creeping to his ears and down his chest. His heart thudded loudly in his head.

Their eyes met and he tried not to let it show how devastated he was, looking down at her where she sat, level with his cock. The corner of her mouth turned up. He'd failed. At least his hand was steady as he held her essay out to her. 

She grasped the paper from the side where he held it, not even bothering to make it look like an accident when they touched. The sensation of her fingers brushing against his as he handed her the paper was electric, sending a delicious shiver up his spine. 

She looked down at the score. A, as always. Probably a little too generous and uncharacteristic of him, but then, he was definitely a little biased. He watched as she read the note at the top of her paper, just an innocuous few lines of feedback. But underneath, underlined in red, were ten digits written with careful precision. 

Rey looked up into his eyes again with a gentle smile, and Ben looked back, a man who was broken and willing to surrender. She had him right where she wanted him and he knew it.  
-

He sat nervously in his chair by the window, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly. Both hope and anxiety flooded his system in equal measure as he waited in the dark. His phone sat on the table, vibration turned all the way up so that he wouldn't miss any incoming messaging.

Suddenly, he saw the string of lights around her bed come on, silhouetted against her blinds. He sucked in a breath of restless anticipation and held it in his chest, watching as the blinds raised slowly, granting him access to the view that had become his Nirvana.

When he saw her through the window at last, he released his breath shakily, his cock already growing hard in his pants. He immediately took in her pajamas, just a tiny pair of shorts and a flimsy tank top, printed with some cutesy little design he couldn't quite make out. It was criminal how stiff he felt himself grow at the sight of them. 

Usually, she’d walk around her room getting ready for bed, but today, she stood at her window, looking up towards where he hid in the shadows…with her phone in her hand.

He watched, heart pounding in his chest, as she typed on the bright screen, her face lit by the pale blue light. His phone was already in his sweaty palm by the time the message came through.

**(555) 410-1992  
Hello, professor. **

Ben’s heart hammered in his chest. He looked out the window as if to confirm this was really happening. Rey smirked up at his window, where she obviously knew he was waiting. She tapped out another message and he soon felt his phone buzz again in his hand.

**(555) 410-1992  
Don’t be shy. You’re not as stealthy as you think, you know. **

He swallowed thickly, face bright red as he hesitantly reached to turn on the lamp behind him so she could see him better. Her smile spread wider, a look of satisfaction twinkling in her eyes as she lifted her hand and waved at him, wiggling her fingers teasingly.

Glancing down at his phone, he thought about what he wanted to reply with. He ran through a long, messily worded apology in his head, searching for the right way to convey his utter shame and humiliation at his behavior.

But then he saw her set her phone face down on her night stand. She wasn’t here to talk.

His eyes fixed on her form, mouth falling slightly open in awe as she brought her hands to her hips and began gliding them up lazily over her body, up, up to her chest.

His phone dropped out of his hands and onto the carpet.

The admittedly adorable lights strung up around her bed shone softly, bathing her in a warm, sensual glow. She brushed her loose waves back over her shoulders, exposing her neck and collarbones and he felt his mouth go dry as he quickly imagined covering her delicate skin in offerings of his affection.

He grabbed his stiffening cock to keep himself in check, biting the inside of his cheek as he leaned against the window, getting to see her more clearly now than when he’d guiltily peek out from behind his curtains.

Rey cupped her hands around her breasts and squeezed, looking right at him, a pretty flush sitting high on her freckled cheeks, and Ben knew the only thing keeping him from dropping dead on the spot was needing to see what else she had in store. His hand began rubbing his cock, an instinctual movement his consciousness really couldn’t claim as its own command.

Holding his eyes with hers, she slid her hands down under the hem of her shirt and rucked it up slowly, revealing her creamy, toned abs. His breath hitched. The corner of her mouth twitched up, showing off the dimples in her cheeks and he swallowed audibly.

Every little movement drove him crazy, but not half as much as the coy smile gracing her face. He needed so badly to kiss those lips, to know their taste. He bit and licked at his own full lips, instead, the sensation only driving his need higher. With a curse, he quickly moved to slide his sweatpants down, pulling out his achingly hard cock. There was no fighting this.

Curling her fingers under the soft fabric, she pulled it up and over her breasts, causing them to wobble slightly in response. He groaned as she let it fall to the floor, showing off what she’d worn underneath. 

He’d seen her in her underwear before, of course- numerous times, in fact. She favored fairly utilitarian pieces, not one for prints or frills. Still, he always drooled over her plain grey bikini cut panties and bras. But this…

The black, satiny bra she wore was edged in a wide delicate lace that came down low to hug her rib cage and made him long to hold her by the waist and feel the silky patterns underneath his fingers. Seeing her in lacy black lingerie had his cock dripping precum, desperate for relief. Could she have bought them just for this?

His eyes flicked up from the tantalizing sheer fabric to hers just as it struck him that she’d planned this. Thought about it. Wanted to watch him watching her. The way she stared him down told him she was the one in charge here. He'd be lying if he said he was shocked at how much harder it made him.

He stroked over his sensitive, reddening head, spreading around his precum and slicking his fist. The rush of pleasure was dizzying. Practically shaking with nerves, he stood slowly. If this is what she wanted, he wouldn't deny her.

For anyone else, the windowsill might have come up too high for anyone to see what he was doing but at his height, there was no hiding it and he felts the tips of his ears burn hotly in response. Gripping his cock by the base, he slid his hand along his length slowly, putting on the best show for her that he could. 

She turned a little to the side, grinning conspiratorially at him, and slid her fingers into the waistband of her shorts, teasing him with how slowly she pulled them down and exposing a sliver of what was underneath. When she let go of them, they slid to the floor, revealing an even smaller black lace thong. 

A groan bubbled up from his lips as he stroked himself, his fist sliding up and down every bit as teasingly as the way she stripped for him. It was maddening, not being able to touch her, to feel, _to taste_. Her hands explored her own body, the way he so badly wanted, guiding his eyes where she wanted them.

Suddenly, Ben wondered if anyone else could see her stripping brazenly in front of the window. If they did, they would see her staring up at him, would know she was performing for a specific audience. He huffed softly and stroked himself faster, pumping into his hand.

Rey gave him another cool smile as she turned, glancing over her shoulder. Her hands went to her back and she popped the hooks on her bra off with practiced ease. He gripped himself harder as he watched the black silk straps fall down her shoulders and off her arms, the lacy bra joining her clothes on the floor.

Her hands came down to her satin panties and her back arched as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband and brought the fabric down over the perfect curve of her ass. The string on the thong sat just below her plush, perky cheeks and he felt himself begin to pant, like an animal lost in lust.

She could have just let her panties slip down her legs but instead, she kept hold of them and moved them down herself, bending low at the waist. She peeled them off little by little, revealing her smooth cunt, glistening with slick in the low light. When they were off completely, she grabbed her ass with both hands and spread her cheeks for him, squeezing them to show off her cushy assets. 

When she let go, her supple flesh _jiggled_ and he cursed under his breath, cock pulsing in his hand. He might not survive this. Watching her bent over, on display for him, was almost too much and he had to suck in a shaking breath and grip the base of his length to calm down.

She came back up more quickly than she went down, flipping her hair over her shoulder and making him wish he was right there behind her, thrusting into her with his hand in her hair instead of wrapped around his dick.

She turned back to face him, naked and glorious, his goddess of the night in the building next door. Her hands explored the newly uncovered skin, playing with her breasts for him and making him resume his quick pace.

Walking with a slight wiggle to her hips, she strutted over her bed and perched on her knees. She was so much closer and more visible than she had been before and he pounding into his fist, imagining being on that bed with her, right where he could touch all that creamy skin she showed off for him.

Reaching across to her nightstand, she opened her drawer and retrieved something he’d envied since he first saw her pleasure herself- that damned blue jelly vibrator. She held up the phallic blue object for him to see with a sugar sweet smile. God, he was so close and she was only getting started…

An involuntary whine slipped from his throat as he tried not to thrust into his hand too fast, feeling like he was already right on the edge and would tip over any moment.

From here, he knew the plot: she usually liked to start out on her stomach, her sweet little ass sticking up in the air, begging for his touch. After teasing herself, she’d eventually roll over onto her back, spreading her legs wide so he could watch her stuff her pussy.

But he should have known by now that Rey was not the predictable type.

She reached for her phone again and his heart leapt into his throat- what was she going to say now? Would she _call_ him?

He bent down quickly and picked his forgotten phone back up. Just the thought of hearing her voice at a time like this had him deliriously excited. He stared, tense and expectant, as she typed.

His phone buzzed.

**(555) 410-1992  
I see you’ve enjoyed the show. **

He looked up and nodded back eagerly, hand still working his cock despite himself, even more turned on now. Her smile grew wider and he saw he bit into her lower lip as her shoulders began to shake lightly; she was _giggling_.

He felt himself begin to smile along with her and then she was typing again. He looked at his phone expectantly.

**(555) 410-1992  
Goodnight, Professor. <3**

His eyes flew to the window in a panic. She wiggled her fingers again and blew him a kiss and...no. _No._ His mouth fell open as if to shout, but he knew it was futile. 

Rey drew her blinds shut. 

This was _torture_. It had to be in violation of the Geneva Convention. A sob of frustration broke from his lips as he crumpled to the floor with his hand around his still hard cock. The image of her was burned into his retinas and he could still see her when he closed his eyes. Adrenaline rushed in his veins and his heart rate quickened as the pain of being denied set in.

Ben jerked and came in his hand with a strangled moan, coating the wall and his fingers in his cum. He gasped for breath as he slid down to the floor in a stunned heap...

For a moment, he felt like a teenage boy, ready to punch a hole in the cum stained wall. But he was an adult with a safety deposit to think about so instead, he let out a quiet string on curses as he stood and slumped off to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.

Once he was in bed and rid of the evidence of his shame, he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and chewing at his lip nervously. When he finally fell asleep hours later, he only had one thought on his mind.

He had just jerked off in front of a student- the woman he'd been lusting over like a mad man- and he had a sinking feeling he was about to lose his job over it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd get this done sooner but then I started a new job, immediately got injured at the new job, and then got sick. Ah, life.

Rain poured down outside, the sound of it hitting the roof muffled but steady. Another blustery October day. It would have been nice if he was sitting at home with a book or in a cozy café.

If only things were that easy.

Class hadn't even started yet and already, Professor Benjamin Solo was in danger of sweating through his shirt. He brushed a hand through his dark locks, brows creasing as he stole a furtive glance at the time on his computer.

Most of the students were already in their usual spots, the towering raked seating of the lecture hall fairly full. It didn't make sense- Rey was always on time, if not early. Ever the perfectly punctual student, she never made him wait, arriving promptly and tucking herself into the seat she had claimed as hers. Front row, center.

The majority of students seemed to favor the middle section of the classroom, though there was always a group of burnt out kids in the back who looked ready to doze off at any moment. He could always count on Rey sitting right in front of him, though, listening attentively and crossing one leg over the other as she rested her sweet little heart shaped face in the palm of her hand.

In the days since he'd been able to interact with her on a more..._personal_ level, he'd been able to appreciate the freckles that were dusted across that face in a way he couldn't from behind the curtain of his window across the street. Now they were seared into his mind like a brand. His eyes darted to the door again. She _really_ should be here by now.

Worry nagged at him as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Maybe the other night hadn't been just a playful punishment. Could she be sitting in the dean's office right now exposing him for the filthy pervert he was? His mind reeled as he thought of the fate that would await him.

He'd be tossed out on his ass for sure. Bye bye, career! This time tomorrow, he'd be applying for a position scrambling eggs at the Waffle House. Hell, even their local Waffle House was probably too morally upstanding to take him. He bit back a groan, nerves growing more frazzled by the second.

Just as he was considering changing his name and moving to Bermuda, however, the clouds of heaven parted. Rey materialized in the doorway, a vision of benevolence and mercy, and he felt a sigh of relief rush from his lips. She offered him a quick, innocent little smile and a small wave on the way to her seat as she hurriedly closed her umbrella. 

He returned the smile nervously, praying he hadn't fucked up too badly after all, unable to help but notice how soaked from the rain Rey looked. His cheeks warmed and he averted his eyes, clearing his throat as he tried to ignore how her clothes clung to her skin.

Pressing his glasses up his nose, he took his own seat and wiggled the computer mouse, the screen brightening as he opened up the media player.

“Alright, folks, like I said last time, today we'll be watching the first in this video series on the Stratfordian's theory vs. the Oxfordian camp- and I expect to see notebooks and pens out, not heads on desks,” he announced loudly as the DVD began to play. Rising to his feet once more, he strode to the light switch, submerging the lecture hall in darkness.

Upon returning to his desk, he retrieved his grade book and a pen from his briefcase, putting the wet little dress Rey was wearing out of his mind the best he could.

On the extremely rare occasions he showed films in his classes, he typically took the chance to catch up on grading. With his stack of papers in front of him, he clicked the tip of the pen, ready to unleash a tidal wave of red ink.

His eyes skimmed over quiz answers as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Overhead, the video droned on. As sound filtered into the classroom from the speakers and mingled with the sound of the rain, though, he slowly but surely felt his concentration his concentration begin to fade.

Try as he might, having her so near, he could scarcely keep memories of their most recent encounter from flickering through his thoughts. A flash of tanned skin- lips parted so prettily- slender fingers reaching between slick folds...his pen scratched lazily against the paper he was marking up, slowly coming to a halt as neurons and synapses found themselves preoccupied with other matters. Before Ben could help himself, his gaze flickered up to where he knew Rey was sitting, right in front of his desk.

Immediately, he gave a little start- _she was staring right back at him_.

He watched as a playful grin spread over her lips, completely unashamed at having been caught looking. Her boldness was starkly contrasted with the blush he could feel creeping up to the tips of his ears.

He shifted in his seat, throat bobbing as he guiltily returned his attention to his task. As ludicrous as it was, he actually blamed himself for distracting her from the video. For all their flirtations, at the end of the day, he was her professor, wasn't he? He was responsible for her education. He shouldn't be ogling her like a- like an animal looking to _rut_.

The lurid thought made his cock jump in his pants despite himself. Try as he might, it wasn't long before temptation rose again and he allowed himself to take another peek up at her- just to see if she was paying attention, of course.

This was the moment of his downfall.

Rey was most definitely _not_ paying attention. Instead, it seemed she was doing her very best to give him a heart attack.

Leaning back in her chair, her legs were spread apart much farther than they really should be, given the length of the dress she'd worn that day. Helplessly, he felt his gaze being dragged down between them, and when they reached her bare cunt, he nearly forgot how to breathe.

At first, he couldn't tell if she'd just pushed aside her panties but in the faint blue glow of the screen overhead, he could see that, no, it seemed she hadn't bothered with any underwear in the first place. He bit the inside of his cheek sharply, holding back a groan at her brazenness.

His eyes flickered quickly to the students around her in a panic but no one else seemed aware of her little display. Under the table, she spread her legs wider, letting him get a good look. This was for his eyes only, his own private torture.

Her fingers slicked along her lips, shiny and plump with her arousal. She leaned her head back and released a sigh so quiet, he shouldn't have been able to hear it from where he sat, but so many nights of watching her pleasuring herself had given him a supernatural ability to imagine clearly just how every one of her sighs and moans would sound.

He watched, transfixed, as her fingers dipped inside her tight hole and slid up, dragging her wetness up to her clit where she began to work herself in little circles. Helplessly, he bit into the plush of his lower lip, trying discretely to squeeze his aching cock under the desk.

A faint blush played on the apples of her cheeks as she smiled cheekily at him, sliding down a little in her chair. She bent her legs, shiny Doc Martens propping up on the edges of the chair as she exposed herself wantonly.

He drew in a quick hissing breath and brought a hand up to rub at his lightly stubbled chin, heart pounding out of control as he continued searching the faces of the students around her.

The closest person to her had slowly slumped forward until they were dead asleep on the table. Normally, he would give them a literal rude awakening but...it was difficult disciplining your students with a raging boner.

Ben quickly looked back just in time to see Rey stuff two of her fingers into her dripping pussy, the slight squeak of her chair and the way her chest was begining to rise and fall with shaking breaths were the only clue that she was doing anything other than watching the video. 

Instinctively, he gripped his cock through his pant leg again, unable to help himself as he stroked his hard length in time with her movements. He watched the peaks of her breasts as they pushed against the damp fabric of her dress, stiff and at attention.

He pictured tucking her into his bed, warm and safe from the rain, curling her wet hair back behind her ear as he kissed his way down her chest and worshipped each of her perfect tits with his mouth.

A shudder ran through him and he gripped the edge of his desk with his free hand, trying not to hump the other madly. He was losing it. At this rate, he might just stride over to where she sat and eat her out right there in the middle of class.

A part of him even reveled in the idea. Everyone should see his devotion to her. They should know how much he longs to belong to her.

Her fingers found her clit again as the hand not currently coated in her arousal grasped at the blank page of the notebook in front of her, crumpling it slightly. She didn't seem to care, she obviously hadn't taken any notes this period anyway.

Helpless where he sat, he watched in thrilled frustration as she got closer and closer to the edge. Her head rolled back slightly as her eyes began to glaze over. He licked his quivering lips, darkened eyes watching intently.

She was really going to make herself cum in his class.

A chair behind her squeaked. His eyes darted to the source of the noise.

Just behind her and slightly to the left, that ginger brat Armitage Hux was leaning forward to peer over his desk at her.

Rey went stock still. Her eyes looked up to the screen in front of them, her face assuming a perfectly neutral expression. 

Ben held his breath, the hair on the nape of his neck standing on end. A thousands thoughts flooded his mind, most of them about her getting caught. Despite being scared shitless, some illogical part of him was also pissed off. _Don't look at her, this is for me, only for me, _ it insisted.

Thankfully, after a moment of scrutiny, Hux sat back in his seat with a sniff, cheeks red as he shook his head at himself. He resumed his note taking, focusing on the video once more.

Ben let out a quiet breath, rubbing at his unwavering erection as though quieting a spooked animal.

Slowly, Rey began working her clit again, undeterred. If anything, he could swear she was even more turned on after almost being caught. 

She wet her lips, fingers working frantically between her legs as she locked eyes with him. Her boots slipped off the chair and she hunched over the table, obscuring the view. 

It didn't matter, he knew all too well what she looked liked when she came.

She quietly rutted into her hand as a shudder rolled through her shoulders and her eyes flickered shut. He gripped himself tighter in response, the euphoria of seeing her cum right in front of him threatening to bring him off as well. He felt a wet spot accumulating on his pant leg and he grit his teeth. He was _not_ ready to walk out of here with cum dripping down his slacks.

He looked over at his computer screen. A whole 30 minutes before class was supposed to be over.

Fuck it.

He paused the film, moving to stand before quickly thinking better of it.

Rey's head snapped up, her orgasmic haze dissipating. 

"Uh," Ben began eloquently, "That's it for today. I have some personal business to attend to so we'll finish next time-"

A pale, lanky hand raised in the air. "What about our quizzes from last time?," Hux groaned without waiting to be called on, clearly displeased.

Ben stared back at him, ready to snap."You'll get them next time," he replied as steadily as he could. 

Students quickly shuffled around, getting their things together, ready to get out of there before their professor changed his mind. Mr. Solo did _not_ just let class out early and no one was going to look that gift horse in the mouth.

Rey put her crumpled notebook back in her bag, moving a little slower than her peers.

"Miss Johnson, if you could see me for a moment," he called, fairly impressed he was able to keep his voice from cracking.

She nodded, a perfectly placid smile in place as she continued to pack up at a snail's pace. Hux threw a suspicious look over his shoulder at them before following the rest of the noisy crowd out the door.

Soon, they were left alone, in the dark and quiet, neither one saying a word. The rain continued to patter on the rooftop.

Ben swallowed. searching for something to say, but ultimately, it was Rey who stood and quietly crossed to where he sat.

He rolled his chair back to face her and she looked pointedly at his lap. He gazed up at her, entirely at her mercy.

When he finally found it, his voice was low and husky, "What is it you want from me, Rey?"

He thought he saw her eyes soften and the corner of her mouth tilt up. Her hand wrapped around his neck tie and she leaned in close, stealing his breathe when her lips brushed his.

"I want you to stop watching already, Mr. Solo," she whispered. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. Panic set in, followed by self loathing, but just as fast, her lips crashed onto his and he lost his capacity for thought completely.

"Rey," he choked out in confusion as her hands found purchase in his hair.

"I want you to fuck me, Ben," she sighed into his mouth. "Fuck me the way we've both been thinking about."

Just like that, he lost it. Ben Solo's brain had officially short circuited. Things happened in a blur. His hands were on her waist, kneading her ass, gripping her thighs. He lifted her up and she scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck. With one shaking hand, he swept his briefcase and papers onto the floor and laid her down as gently as possible

She pulled him down to kiss her again and he groaned into her mouth. She tasted like sugar and spice, like she'd just eaten something sweet and smokey. Maybe caramel? He didn't have time to dwell on that mystery as her legs came up around his hips and she ground her wet center against the front of his pants.

His palms smoothed their way across her thighs and he honestly didn't know whether he wanted to cry or laugh, overwhelmed to be living out his fantasy after watching her for so long. He leaned back as his fingers came to her soaking wet lips, eager to see her body up close for the first time. She let out a breathy moan as he wasted no time in sinking two thick fingers into her. He stared in awe as her body swallowed them up without any problem. 

“Holy fuck,” he grunted under his breath, unbelieving and awed at how tiny she seemed, stretched around the two digits. She grinned in her teasing way and he bowed over her, laying wet, warm open mouthed kisses on her chest, her skin still cool from the rain. Her hands played in his hair and wandered over his shoulders, chest, and arms. She whined softly and tugged at his clothes but he knew there was no time for that. 

As much as it felt that they were in their own little world, he knew very well that the door was unlocked and that sooner or later, another class would be coming into the room. He would take his time with her and worship her the way she deserved next time- if there was a next time. He prayed that all this teasing and build up would culminate in more than just this hurried romp on a desk.

His thumb began to circle her clit and she made a noise in her throat that shot straight to his already painfully hard cock. He knew just how she liked it, he'd watched her enough times to learn. And he'd always been the studious type.

He pressed his nose to the column of her neck, breathing in deeply as her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. Her hair had begun to dry and it tickled at his face. It was even softer than he'd imagined. Everything about her was so much better than he'd even dreamed.

“Ah, fuck, right there,” she groaned as his fingers curled to stroke the sensitive wall inside her. “Harder,” she panted, “Harder.”

He pulled his fingers from her twitching core. He'd give her harder.

In seconds, he had his belt undone, the metal clinking against the desk as he pulled his cock out from his pants, wrapping his fingers around his thick length to coating it with her wetness. He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, making her gasp in a way that utterly delighted him. His hands went to her sides and she quickly rolled over for him, her long legs spreading as she bent over the desk.

He flipped the skirt of her dress over her ass and grabbed each cheek with both hands, the sight pulling a broken groan from him. This was the holy grail of asses, he'd decided. There were many asses in the world but none as perfect as this one. He rocked his length between the round globes and she moaned at the feeling of his hot, velvety shaft on her skin.

Lining himself up with her entrance, he couldn't help but shiver as the head of his cock met with her wet, yielding lips. He looked up to find her watching him over her shoulder, debauched and hungry looking. Theoretically, he could stop now. This could be the moment where he reevaluates his actions. They should probably at least have a conversation about birth control or something-

But so far, this semester had not been marked by smart decisions on Ben Solo's end and that wasn't about to change now.

He sank into her like a hot knife though butter and they both let out a groan of sheer relief. He had to screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth to keep from pounding into her and cumming right away. Rey wasn't about that life, though.

“Is this what you thought about, professor?” she taunted, pushing her ass back against him. “When you jerked off to me?”

His hips snapped roughly in response, jostling her and he discovered that the way she gasped softly in surprise was deeply satisfying. It was too good and he couldn't slow down now, fucking into her with abandon, grunting like an animal. “Yes,” he admitted, free of guilt for once. “And a million other ways. You have no idea, Rey.” Holding her as steady as he could with one hand, he sought out her clit with the other. The sound of wet skin on skin beat steadily along with the rain.

“I've thought about fucking you in this room, in your bed- in _my bed_,” he confessed, unable to shut up now that they're finally talking, and it's all Rey could do to hold on to the desk as he hit places inside her she's never reached even with her toys. Ben Solo is _big_ and she's not even sure he knows how massive his cock is and that alone does something to her, making her clench around him.

“Fuck,” he huffed, “So tight, Rey.” He kissed up the back of her neck, far too tenderly for a quick fuck over a desk, making something in her stomach twist strangely. “You feel so good,” he whispered, “I knew you'd feel perfect wrapped around my cock. So pretty. So fucking smart.”

“Always wanted to fuck a student, huh?” she moaned, arching her back. His hips stuttered. 

“Always wanted to fuck you,” he murmured, resuming his pace. From the position he was fucking her in, he couldn't see the way her eyelashes fluttered. 

"Never felt anything so good," he breathed against the back of her head. His fingers worked her still sensitive clit faster and she felt the head of his cock hitting her right where she wanted him. She whimpered as she held onto the desk, a pressure building inside her that held a promise of euphoria.

"Fuck, Rey, are you close? You're getting so tight- it feels- Oh, Rey, this is everything," he panted. His chest pressed against her back and she could only whimper in response. He felt huge, covering her body with all of his, pushing her into the hard desk. His mouth latched onto her neck and he sucked and kisses a harsh bruise onto her skin, whispering to her how perfect she felt.

Her orgasm took them both by surprise and she covered her mouth as she wailed. He slammed into her fully, shuddering above her as her body gripped his length in tight convulsions, unmaking him and putting him back together. 

He grunted low in his throat, murmuring her name again and again as he rutted shallowly. Grinding his hips against her backside, he strummed her clit until he felt her go boneless underneath him. His arm slipped under her stomach so he could hold her tighter as he felt himself coming undone, needing to be as physically close to her as possible. 

She'd been so close and yet too far away for so long. And now as he rocked his cum into her twitching passage, the need to grip her tight was too primal and deafening to ignore. He needed to absolutely fill her until there was not a place inside her where he was not also. 

His eyes rolled shut as he huffed into her hair. Ben's never been particularly religious but this might convince him that divinity is real. Someone up there must love him.

“God,” he croaked, shifting around to feel his cum inside of her as his cock pulsed. Rey hummed back. 

If there was a guidebook to fucking your student in an unlocked classroom, it would likely state that this was the moment when all parties should scrabble to get dresses as fast as humanely possible and tear out of the room without so much as a word.

Ben must not have gotten the memo because he pulled out of Rey's sloppy, swollen cunt in a daze and then knelt down to replace his cock with his mouth, earning him a fluttery gasp of shocked delight as he licked her clean.

He kissed and nibbled his way across her ass cheeks before moving her dress back in place and tucking his still sticky dick back into his pants.

Rey stood up with shaking legs, still holding the desk for balance as she turned to face him, somewhat stunned at the man in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

He thought he probably loved her, but decided that telling her so now would probably not help his track record as a certified weirdo. 

“Can I take you out?” he said in a single rush of breath. She blinked at him and he shifted awkwardly as if he didn't just make her cum on his cock. “Even just for coffee, or...”

She chewed her lip, assessing him- the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, wet, plump lips, hopeful, gingerbread colored eyes.

“We probably shouldn't be seen out together,” she said at last, watching him visibly deflate, shoulders hunching forward. He cleared his throat.

“You're right. Of course.”

Clumsily, she took his hand in hers, strangely nervous as she preoccupied herself with taking note of the moles that dotted his knuckles and wrist. 

“It's raining out. You can give me a ride home and we'll pick up something on the way.”

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed several times as he struggled to push out any words before uttering, “Yeah- _yes_.”

They gathered their things and walked out, side by side. He held her umbrella as they walked to the car. The rain slowed to a drizzle, leaving scattered leaves stuck to the slick pavement. He opened the door for her and then rushed to his side of the car to turn on the heat. 

She made fun of his music selection- jazz, really? He smiled silently when he caught her tapping her feet, though.

They stopped at the drive through of his favorite cafe, closer to their apartments than the campus. He bought her a pumpkin spice hot chocolate. Apparently, she hated coffee. 

"I wasn't expecting company,” she muttered when they reached her apartment door. “I mean, it's not _gross_ but it's...,” she trailed off when she saw the wide, earnest smile on his face. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

He was _with_ her now. 

That's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this mostly all written so expect updates soon. For real this time. 
> 
> Really, guys. Honest.
> 
> It's gonna happen.
> 
> Seriously.


End file.
